Imprisoned
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Sakura gets captured by Akatsuki but more importantly she finds the Kazekage and now must find a way to save them both. GAASAKU Eventually and ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Imprisoned

Chapter 1

Thud,

"Ouch that hurt" she said, two Akatsuki members just shut the gate and laughed, one had put a seal on the gate.

"Jerks" she replied, she turned around to see the environment that she has been placed.

----

_Flash back_

"_Naruto watch out"_

"_Sakura behind you,"_

"_Huh"_

_End of flash back_

_----_

'That's right, Naruto and I were searching for Lord Gaara, then a blue fish person knocked me out' she thought.

"But why would they want me," she said.

"To get to Naruto" said a voice coming from the dark corner.

"Who's there?"

A boy taller than her, with red hair and green eyes came out of the shadows.

"Lord Gaara,"

"It looks like were in a situation here." He said.

"What do they want you and Naruto for?"

"I've only heard some guards say a little, but they want to extract our demons"

"Oh no! that means if they extract your demon you'll die."

He nodded.

"Have you tried to escape?"

"Why it's pointless, there is only one way out and it's through that sealed door"

She noticed he didn't have his gord.

"So you give up" she said angrily.

"Huh"

"Everyone is trying their hardest to find you, especially Naruto, believe me and all you can do is give up."

Gaara just ignored her though he did appreciate that he was no longer alone. Sakura wanted to prove him wrong. She ran to the gate and punched with the extreme strength she achieved from studying under Tsunade. He could hear the impact but the seal did not budge, and she was flung back at the wall in pain she kept trying.

"Your just going to hurt yourself in the end." He said.

"You do realize that if they capture Naruto they would have no longer use for me, and for the sake of Naruto and your family I will break free and take you back."

He started to get amused by her never giving up attitude, since he had nothing to do he just watched.

Five hours later, Sakura had used up all of her chakra even Gaara could sense it. She then walked fell and was out like a light.

"See," he said but realized that she was too fatigued to hear his comment. But her efforts had inspired him so he decided the next day he would help. He lifted her and placed her on the bed. He then walked to his corner and slept sitting.

Sakura woke to see a light shine from the gates. She then found herself sleeping on the bed and Gaara still sleeping in his sitting position. A guilt pain ran through her, 'I shouldn't have said some things last night' she thought. She crept to Gaara to make sure he was sleeping.

He awoke to see Sakura's face very close to his.

"Good morning, thanks for um, you know"

"What?"

"Giving me the bed." She said smiling with a tint red on her cheeks.

The Gate opened, Sakura and Gaara stood together. Then two Akatsuki members entered, Itachi and Kisame.

Sakura recognized them for they were the ones who captured her and imprisoned.

----------

**Author's note:** I know this is a sucky small chapter, the next will contain a lot more…

Please send reviews they help me a lot, in telling me what to add or get rid off.

GaaSakuforever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Haruno-san" Itachi said, "Come with us"

"Why would I go with you," she said.

Sakura did not trust them, so she got in a position to attack. Gaara stood next to her ready to aid if he could.

"What ever you're thinking to do, Haruno-san it's useless" Itachi replied. "Kisame."

"Right" he came closer to Sakura.

She didn't move.

"Haruno-san, it would be disappointing for you to die right now when your still looking for the Uchiha kid." He said.

"What do you know about Sasuke," she said

"I will tell you if you follow us quietly" Itachi said.

She debated then nodded and looked at Gaara,

"I'll be back" she said and followed them.

They put Sakura in chakra cuffs and she walked with them.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see" Itachi replied.

They reached a room, Sakura had a bad feeling from it, she went in and they lead her to a chair.

"Sit" Kisame said.

She observed the chair before sitting down, and waited for something to happen.

A door opened and Deidara came in, Sakura thought he was dead but now knew otherwise.

"Like I said before what do you want from me?" she gazed at Itachi from the corner of her eye.

Kisame broke the ice.

"Haruno-san is it true you studied under Tsunade,"

She nodded her head.

"Then heal Diedara, to prove your skills"

She didn't want to but had no options, "What do you want me heal" she questioned.

Deidara took off his cloak, there was a giant scar on his back.

Kisame cut the chakra cuff off with his sword.

She walked towards Diedara and took off her glove, placed her hand on his back. Green chakra flowed from her hand to his back, since the scar was a day old she could still heal it but it took a lot out of her. After 3 minutes the scar was no more. She put her glove back on.

"Keep your promise" she said as she faced Itachi.

"Sasuke is in the village of the mist right now," Then turned around and Kisame put cuffs on her again and directed her back to the jail cell.

As they walked her back to the cell she noticed there were more cells and other people stuck in them.

"We'll call on you later," Kisame said as he cut her cuff again and pushed her in and closed the seal once again.

She saw Gaara there standing.

"What did they want you for?" he questioned.

"They wanted me to heal one of their members"

"Did you?"

"I had no choice" she said. "They'll be back later for me."

"Huh"

"I have no idea what for, but whatever it's for I will not abide," she said.

He then turned to face her. It got pretty silent between them.

"So you can heal," he said.

"Yeah, I'm a med ninja and I've studied under Tsunade"

"Really" he said scratching his head.

She nodded.

An hour later, the gate opened. Sakura came out punching with incredible strength she came with the biggest punch. Kisame, caught her punch in his fist.

"Look's like this med has super strength," he smirked. He started to crush her fist until Itachi stopped Kisame.

"We need her uninjured" Itachi said.

"Fine"

"Haruno-san please refrain from attacking it is useless, Kisame can take both of you himself, you'll only injure yourself."

She knew she was beaten for now. She followed them again but this time no cuffs.

"What do you want from me now?"

"It's time"

"For What?"

----

**Author's note:** Gomen-nasi this chapter is small and not really good the next chapter I'm working on will be way better. Reviews would be helpful please send some. GaaSaku

---

Preview:

"Sakura we need you as our med ninja but by the looks of it, your not going to cooperate easily" Said the Akastuki leader.

"Itachi, Kisame Leave us"

This is coming up next chapter…

----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sakura was brought to the Akatsuki leader,

She gazed around the room to the head of the Akatsuki.

"Haruno Sakura we need you as our med ninja but by the looks of it, your not going to cooperate easily." Said the Akatsuki leader.

"Itachi, Kisame Leave us"

Itachi and Kisame left the room with a 'Hai'.

"Why would I join you, I would never betray Konoha and my friends."

"What if I said I could give you any 2 requests."

She shut her eyes and thought about it carefully, she could use his request to protect Naruto and Gaara not only this but she would die if she didn't.

"Will you keep your word?"

He nodded.

"Fine,"

"What are your two requests?"

"Let Gaara go and promise that you or the members lay a hand, hair, or anything on him and Naruto ever."

"Are you sure about these requests."

"Hai," and nodded her head.

"Alright, you have the Akatsuki word."

Kisame and Itachi entered and led Sakura out. She followed them to a room.

"This will be your room until you die"

She nodded, entered and shut the door behind her. They left. Tears ran down her face, she felt like a caged bird never to be free again.

Meanwhile at the jail cell, Kisame and Itachi were given an order by the Akatsuki leader to let Gaara out. Gaara was taken blindfolded to a town near his village.

"You can take off the blindfold" Kisame said.

"Huh, where is Haruno-san"

"She's our newest member, you're lucky she could have wished for her freedom but she chose to save you and that fox brat from a fate." Kisame said.

Then they left him and headed back to the organization.

At Akatsuki organization,

Sakura rested her head on her bed, but she knew her decision was for the best. She then sat and looked at the clothes provided for her, then peered around the room to find a window a washroom, and a couple of empty shelves and mirror.

'Knock, Knock' the door opened, a girl with an origami flower stood there.

"So I hear you just joined, my name is Konan if you need anything you can ask me" she said.

Sakura nodded.

"So did you meet the other members?"

"No"

"I'll introduce you later at dinner, by the way we are the only female members"

"Really,"

"Yeah, so Sakura my fiancé says you're very talented in healing"

"Yes, I'm a med and I have studied under the fifth Hokage herself, wait did you say fiancé"

"Yeah Pein, the Akatsuki leader and I hope to wed soon"

A knock came at the door. It was Deidara.

"Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes" he said and left.

"Alright"

Sakura just glared at him,

"I take it you know him."

"Yeah, a little"

"So how old are you Sakura?"

"I'm eight-teen right now, my birthday is coming soon though."

"Sakura I have a request from you?"

"Shoot"

"Will you be my bride's maid for the wedding"

"Why not."

"Yay" she squealed.

Her face seemed to gloom, Konan reminded her of her friend Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata, not so much Temari.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of a couple friends of mine"

"Sakura, tell me do you miss them,"

"Yes, I miss everyone so much." Sakura said with a tear dropping down her cheek, then she wiped.

"Sakura you can cry you know,"

"No it's alright I must be strong for myself to survive" she said smiling at Konan.

"Can I call you Sakura-chan?" Konan said trying to cheer Sakura up.

"Sure,"

"Why don't you try the clothes," she said

"Okay,"

Sakura headed into the washroom and changed into her Akatsuki, the black made her eyes and hair stand out.

"Sakura you look so cool"

"Thanks"

"Let's go to my room"

Sakura nodded her head and followed Konan.

In Konan's room, there was a lot of origami ornaments and books, and a dresser with tons of stuff on it, pictures and much more.

"Sakura-chan, your head band."

"oh" she knew what was to be done.

Konan handed Sakura a kunai, Sakura took of her head band and placed it on the floor, then took the kunai and made a scratch on it like on Konan's head band and then placed it around her neck.

Then Konan rummaged in her dresser and pulled out a dark purple nail polish. Sakura put her hand down and Konan painted Sakura's nail.

"There all done," Konan said.

"Thanks"

"Well since we still have time why don't I introduce you to everyone."

Sakura nodded.

She led Sakura to the main room that everyone would usually hang out.

"Konan-chan, play with me" said one with a finger print face, then he saw Sakura behind Konan. "Who is the pretty-pink haired lady?"

Sakura blushed.

"Tobi this is Sakura, she's our newest member,"

"Sakura-chan, play with me."

"Tobi, that chick won't want to play with you" said Deidara.

"Why not," Tobi said.

Another one in the cloak with a red cloud came in.

"Who's the girl?"

"Oh, Hidan, Kakuzu this is Sakura?"

"Interesting, she's a babe?" Hidan said, "Things are finally livening up."

"Hidan, you keep away from Sakura, you hear" Konan said,

"Yeah, you better" Kisame said as he entered with Itachi, "She packs a punch."

Sakura stayed quite the whole time, but her inner Sakura was very active.

'_Gawd the damn jerks I can't wait till one day I can kick their asses'_

Deidara and Zetsu entered,

"Believe me, Kisame is right, this lady before you was a challenge to Sasori, right Sasori?"

Sasori nodded his head slightly.

"Really, I like her even more now" Hidan said with a smirk.

Sakura really wanted to punch him but kept her cool. She walked to Tobi and sat next to him.

"What are you playing?" she asked while the others were chatting.

"Gold-fish"

"By your-self"

"Yeah, no one else want's to play with me."

"I'll play"

"Really"

"Sure, I used to play cards all the time"

"Yay"

He handed her 7 cards and they played for five minutes with Sakura winning. Everyone was surprised nobody could ever beat Tobi except for Itachi and the Akatsuki leader. Itachi was impressed something about her was very unusual than the fan girls he used to have.

Hidan wanted to join them but Sakura did not want to,

"Tobi, it looks like Hidan wants to play with you, I'll take a break."

"Yay, Hidan is going to play,"

'Dammit' Hidan said he wanted to play with her.

Sakura went to Konan, whispered something in her ear then left.

"See you later,"

"Where is she going?" Deidara said.

"She said she wasn't feeling hungry and just wanted to rest."

"Maybe I should join her," Hidan said.

"Don't even think about it" Konan said with a smile that Hidan feared.

"Itachi please go check up on Sakura for me,"

Itachi nodded he knew he could not refuse the Leaders future wife.

Meanwhile Gaara was in the sand village and entered the Kazekage building,

"Bro-brother," Temari ran to Gaara and hugged him. "I thought they took you"

"They have Haruno-san too." he replied.

---

Author's Note: hope you enjoyed the extra long chap I stayed until 3:50 in doing so, I will try to update this story and my others A.S.A.P. Kay thanks for the reviews. 

GaaSakuforever.

---


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Gaara, how did you escape?" questioned Naruto coming to greet him.

"Haruno-san" he replied.

"So is she okay? Do you know where the base is? Can you lead us there?"

"Naruto calm down" Ten-Ten yelled. "Sakura can handle herself till we rescue her, I know it but right now we must find the base." It pained Ten-Ten to say this cause she really didn't know what exactly Sakura is facing right now.

At night Gaara had a lot on his mind and went to his favorite spot on top of the Kazekage building,

'Knock knock,'

Naruto appeared from behind the door and walked to Gaara's side.

"Was she okay?" Naruto asked,

Gaara nodded his head.

"So how did Sakura-chan help you escape?"

"She became an Akatsuki"

Naruto lowered his head, he knew Sakura would do something like this to protect her friends.

"Naruto I will help you in your search" Gaara said suddenly.

"Thanks" Naruto said and left Gaara alone to think.

"Haruno Sakura I will help you, I give you my life" he said to the stars above him.

Meanwhile back at Akatsuki base,

Sakura returned to her room, she missed everyone terribly but could do nothing to return to them. She began to dress into her black Pajamas when she heard a knock at the door.

She put on her Akatsuki cloak and answered the door, she found Itachi outside the door.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was ordered by Konan to check up on you to see if you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine Good-night" she said and shut the door, but was stopped.

Itachi didn't know why he stopped her, then looked into her eyes and let her go and left. She shut the door and walked to her bed and blushed a bit, he did remind her of Sasuke a bit and fell asleep.

In the morning she was awoken by Konan,

"Sakura wake up." Konan demanded.

"I'm up, I'm up." Sakura said, walked to the washroom got ready in two minutes.

"Come on, if we don't get there early the guys will eat all the good stuff."

They ran to the kitchen to find all the food was there and only Tobi, Pein (Akatsuki leader), Itachi, and Zetsu, and Sasori.

"Where is everyone else?" Konan asked Pein.

"Haruno, please attend to them after breakfast it seems they caught food poisoning"

"Hai" she said as she sat next to Tobi,

"Sakura-chan is sitting next to me, Tobi is a good boy, Yay"

Sakura giggled a bit.

After breakfast Sakura asked Konan to come with her, to attend to sick members. Konan led Sakura to each room. First was Shark boy.

"What the hell did they eat, that made them this sick" Sakura asked Konan.

"Well last night we had some leftovers and I think those leftovers were expired."

"UH" Sakura said.

"What kind of plants do you have around here."

Konan led Sakura to their plant room, she found some that could make excellent cures and quickly powdered the plants and mixed it with some other plants and tool the liquid and place it in a syringe with a needle. She made enough for the sick Akatsuki in less than fifteen minutes. Konan was very impressed.

They walked back to the others to find them all moaning and crutching their stomach, Konan took out her camera and took pictures. It made Sakura laugh. She cured Kisame, then Deidara, then Kakuzu until they reached the last one Hidan.

"Hey doc," Hidan said flirtatious.

"Please shut up" Sakura said with a smile.

"Also a back talker too, may I call you Sakura-chan"

"Don't ever call me" she said. Konan liked the way Sakura handled herself with Hidan, and stayed because it amused her.

"OWWW" Hidan yelled, "What was that for?"

Konan laughed, Sakura stabbed the needle into his arm.

"What was what for, oh you mean the needle, the medicine is inside it" she said with a smile. She learned her cold technique from Sai, and was kind of happy that she met him.

"Touchy" he said as she left, "She is one feisty bitch and I want to take part."

She ran back and punched him with super strength, "Don't say things that will kill you, kay" she said smiling. Then she joined Konan.

"I think she likes me" he thought.

"So Sakura since you don't have a boyfriend, why not chose someone at Akatsuki,"

"No thanks they are all pervs and Jerks"

"Come on"

"Are you trying to get me hooked up, I'm not going to take part of whatever scheme you have,"

"Fine at least tell me who you think the hottest guy in Akatsuki is for you"

"Nope,"

"Come on tell me, or I'll bring this discussion with everyone else later"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me,"

"Fine, um um um" she thought, anyone but Hidan.

"It would have to be anyone but Hidan"

"That's not specific enough"

Down the hall came the healed Akatsuki members.

"So Sakura who do you think the hottest guy is" Konan blurted out on purpose,

"Konan," Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, who is the hottest guy?" Deidara and Kisame asked teasing.

"I am not going to answer your stupid question."

"Come on, answer the question" Hidan said.

"Fine, anyone but Hidan" she said and walked to her room. Konan could tell she imposed.

Everyone laughed except for Hidan. "You just got rejected by Sakura-chan" Tobi said cheerfully.

"$& off" Hidan yelled,

"At least she was clear that she hated Hidan" Deidara teased. Itachi and Sasori smirked.

"Konan" Pein called her over.

"Give Haruno this Mission scroll and this time I would like you to accompany her."

"Hai," then she walked to Sakura's room.

'Knock, Knock'

Konan entered to find Sakura lying on her bed, and hugging her pillow.

"Sakura, I know you're mad at me but we are ordered by Leader on a mission"

Sakura let go of what Konan did, and answered her.

"Where to?"

"Konoha"

Sakura's face was as pale and her eyes were quivering. 'What am I going to do?' she thought and clutched her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, please be ready to go in an hour I'll explain the mission on our way."

-----

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for your reviews everyone.  I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Please keep sending reviews they are very helpful. GaaSakuforever

---


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

'Konoha', it kept ringing in her mind as she got ready to meet with Konan.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready to go?"

"Hai,"

They left the Akatsuki base, Sakura looked very beautiful in uniform, her eyes were like polished Emeralds, and her short hair was covered up by the hat with some kind of tinsel hanging down.

"Sakura-chan while we are on this mission you can get your belongings from your house. As we approach Konoha we need to disguise ourselves, since you used to live here do you have any suggestions?"

Sakura desperately wanted to enter her village the way she always came in from a mission, in her magenta pink top and black tights and pink skirt with slits. She then turned herself to young adult with long brown hair and brown eyes. Konan disguised herself as an old lady on a wheel chair. They easily passed for a grandmother and granddaughter doing their usual stroll. Sakura pushed her through town trying to get the info they needed.

-----

_Flash back_

"_Sakura-chan in this mission we must attain some information from a man named Narumi," she then showed her a picture of what the man looked like. "They say he is in Konoha, and since you know this town, Leader asked you to go. I'm here only because he hasn't assigned a partner for you yet."_

"_Can't Itachi have done this mission, he used to live here too you know." Sakura replied in a calm voice._

"_Sorry about this Sakura-chan, Itachi-san has been banished from here a long time ago and things probably have changed."_

_Sakura knew that all Konan was saying is true._

"_Will we have to fight someone," Sakura asked Konan, praying for a 'No.'_

"_I have no idea, but as if we must I'm counting on you not to fail us." Konan replied._

_The answer did not satisfy the answer she had wanted._

"_So where did they last report the man had checked in."_

_Konan took out her scroll with the information on it,_

"_It said he last was seen checking into a hotel near 3__rd__ street and Shinobi Avenue."_

_Sakura knew that place it was not far from the ramen place that Naruto consumes his meals and very close to her house._

_----_

Meanwhile Gaara had dropped into town with official business with Naruto, at Ichriku's ramen place. Naruto was already their waiting for Gaara to show.

"Gaara," Naruto called when he saw a red haired man, "You finally showed up" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news" Naruto asked

"Two Akatsuki had been spotted coming towards Konoha."

"What?" Naruto yelled, "What so they look like?"

Gaara shook his head and Naruto stopped asking questions,

"Come and join me, it's my treat" Naruto said entering Ichriku's ramen shop. Gaara followed but froze when two people walked by one a young female and another in a wheel chair.

Sakura and Konan acted their part really well, Gaara glanced for another second then followed Naruto. Sakura let out her nervous breath, as they reached the hotel.

"What can I do for you ladies," said the inn clerk.

"A room please, oh and could you please see if my son is here," said Konan in an old voice and then took out a picture out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry you just missed him, he checked out a couple minutes ago, here's your key"

Sakura took it from him and gave him a fake smile, "Thank you" she said.

"Did they mention where he was headed, it has been years since I saw my son and I won't be in town for a long time," she said in a dear old voice.

"Well we never tell anything about our customers but since you are family, Alright, they say he checked into the hotel three streets down, called Tsuki"

"Thank you" Konan said faking a tear and smile. Then Sakura took Konan to the room and waited for the plan.

"What now?" Sakura said as turned back to her natural look.

"We carry out the mission,"

"What will we do with the man after were finished,"

"Well we have two options, first we could get the information then kill him, and the second option is we take him back to headquarters, and question him there, and leave him in prison for the rest of his life, unless you know how to erase memories."

"I've learned a bit, but I do need more practice."

"Sakura I can make no promises"

Sakura nodded her head, but vowed to herself that she would not kill the man or let anyone else do it either.

"Let's go Sakura-chan"

"Hai,"

Sakura transformed once again, and then stood by Konan making Hand signs and in a minute they poofed out of the room and into the top of the Tsuki Hotel, as they poofed on the building two people stood there very familiar to Sakura.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger and Gaara stood there crossed arm.

Gaara glared at Sakura's disguise,

Konan and Sakura transformed into Akatsuki uniform.

"S-SA-SAKU-KURA –Chan" Naruto stuttered.

Sakura looked at him glaring,

"Naruto stand out of the way," Sakura said. "I don't want to hurt you, so leave"

"Sakura-chan, why are you doing this?" Naruto said in a sad voice, he couldn't handle losing another member of team 7.

"I have no other choice if you don't move." Sakura said.

"Didn't you say you'd never give up, escaping" Gaara said strongly.

Sakura looked at him,

Konan saw and knew that they must complete the mission.

"Sakura, I'll handle them, capture the man."

"No" Sakura said, she wanted to show Naruto that she will never be able to free.

"I'll handle this"

Konan Nodded her head, and poofed away.

Meanwhile on the roof a gust of wind blew, her moonlight oink hair followed the motion of the wind. Sakura closed her eyes then opened them sharply.

-----

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, Please send reviews, if you do I will give you a preview of the next chapter… which will be posted this Sunday around 1:00am. Sorry for taking so long for the update…and for the reviews. Your author GaaSakuforever.

----


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Her eyes were ones that Naruto never saw against him, he did not know whether attack or do nothing, but he thought there had to be a way to save her.

"Naruto, please I don't want to hurt you or Gaara, just go"

Naruto came to a hard decision.

"Sakura-chan like I told Sasuke before I would break every damn bone in your body than let you go back to becoming someone you are not, Akatsuki" Naruto said.

"Then I have no other choice,"

Naruto charged at her, Sakura jumped in the air and made hand signs, she made two of others of her appear. Then she fled with her-selves to a certain place that Naruto knew the training grounds. Naruto and Gaara leapt after her till they reached the destination. This time Gaara attacked first, he used his sand and was able to grasp one, but it was not Sakura. She and her copy fought as one. Naruto summand his shadow clones. Sakura was very fast and took out nearly all of the shadow clones, Naruto kept summoning. She realized Naruto where the real Naruto was when she saw a light become to form in one of his hand.

They fell into her trap; she made three shadow clones of Naruto, Gaara, and herself. Naruto made tons of shadow clones appear,

"Attack" he commanded.

His clones were confused.

"But it's Sakura,"

"Attack her or she will be like… like Sasuke, gone."

Sakura was depressed at his statement, but came to a decision.

"Naruto, I will tell you one thing about Sasuke's location,"

"Huh,"

"Itachi told me, that Sasuke was spotted in the mist village,"

"Right now I suggest that you go find him and bring him back, tell him there will be a time when he will fight Itachi but I've seen Itachi's power, he'll need our help."

"I won't let you go back, whatever deal you made you shouldn't have without my consent" Naruto replied. "Attack!" he commanded once more.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH"

You could hear all the motivated Naruto clones attack.

Behind them were the real Naruto and his clone getting ready for his famous move. Gaara anticipated it so he used his sand and crushed most of the clones Sakura made.

He also crushed some of Naruto's clones in the process trying to decipher the real Sakura.

There finally was only one Sakura, Gaara grabbed her but did not send her to her grave. He looked at Naruto.

"Rasengan" The real Naruto screamed.

"You fell for it" the real Sakura said jumping from above punched Naruto knocking him out. Gaara realized that he made a mistake. The one he had caught had an explosion attached to it connected to a string to him. It blew up and Gaara although his sand was his protecting him it hit his weak point. His back side, he fell to the ground.

"Sakura," a voice called in the distance. She gazed up to see Konan dragging a captive man.

"Let's go" she yelled "the other Shinobi will be here soon."

"Hai,"

She walked to the unconscious Naruto and cut a lock of her hair placed it in her former member's hand.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Naruto."

"Sakura, I promised to help Naruto get you back" he got up slowly and released his sand and grabbed her hand with it and crushed it as she struggled free. She broke the earth from underneath him, making her escape with Konan.

"What took you so long" Sakura asked Konan trying to forget her attack on Naruto and Gaara.

"This guy isn't the easiest thing to carry" Konan said. "Here you take him"

"Hold on a minute" she replied as she healed her hand.

Sakura carried the man as they glided through the trees back to the corporation.

Meanwhile back in Konoha,

"SSSAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKUUUURRRRRRAAA" Naruto yelled as he sat to find himself in the hospital.

"Quite down Naruto" Shikamaru hollered.

"Shikamaru, what am I doing here? Where is Sakura?"

"You were knocked out by Sakura, and she went with the other Akatsuki members, Kiba is trying to track them down but they got rid of their scent."

'Sakura' he thought, his eyes felt like crying but e stayed strong,

"What do you want to do?" Shikamaru said.

"For now let's go after Sasuke he and I could bring Sakura back, she will listen to him."

"But we don't know where he is,"

"He's in the mist village, Sakura gave me the info"

"You trust her now,"

"Shikamaru, Sakura would never lie about Sasuke."

"Fine but this is such a drag. I'll go see Tsunade about this."

Naruto nodded his head.

Gaara was standing at the corner of the room with minor scratches.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I couldn't get her back"

"No well do this together" he said.

Gaara couldn't believe the same girl that worked for Tsunade and stood up to him when his Shukaku spirit took over, and the girl who tried to brake free from the prison was now an Akatsuki member and was able to face her member.

Back in Akatsuki headquarters,

"How was the mission," Deidara asked.

"Sakura is a great fighter, you should have seen her." Konan said.

Sakura came from behind her dragging the man then lifted him in front of her-self.

"Where should I place this" she said.

"Here I'll take him," Deidara said trying to drag the man.

"Wow, Sakura-chan's strong," Kisame said relieving the man from her hands.

"Sakura-chans back, is Tobi a good boy?" he asked.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy" she said, he hugged her in happiness.

"Hey I want a hug too" Hidan said.

"No way in hell" Sakura said flashing a fake smile.

"Sakura let's go to the kitchen, alone" Konan said.

"Fine"

The other had dinner already so Konan used the opportunity to hear Sakura out.

"So what would you like to eat?" Sakura said peering into the fridge and cupboards.

"I feel like something sweet," Konan said.

"Why don't I make some biscuits and Tea" she said.

"Sure,"

Konan sat at the table waiting for Sakura to finish. In half an hour Sakura finished baking then cleaned while waiting for the biscuits to finish.

"Here," Sakura offered.

Konan placed one in her mouth,

"Wow this is good, Sakura you have to teach me"

Sakura smiled at her comment and remembered Ino and herself baking cookies for Sasuke, she hid her tears behind her smiling face.

'Creak'

"Tobi, wants to eat cookies too" he said from the door.

"Okay," Sakura said and gestured for Tobi to join them at the table.

"Yummy Sakura-chan is a nice lady and cooks great too,"

Soon another member joined after another, trying her cookies as she made more tea.

"Hmm,"

Sakura took a knife out before Hidan could say a thing, he stopped. Konan didn't mind them as she just told them not to, but looking at Sakura's face she noticed Sakura's mood change from gloomy to happiness.

Konan brought the subject again, "so Sakura who do you think is the hottest Akatsuki member?"

Itachi and Sasori were the last people to enter. They ate with no reaction to their face.

"Good night" Sakura said leaving the kitchen, everyone else stayed.

"Good night" Tobi said hugging her, then released her.

She walked out to her room. At the end of the hall waited Pein.

"Good job, I have been informed that you did very well."

"Thank you" she said.

"Tomorrow you will have the day off." He said then walked away.

She entered her room, and unloaded her bag. She took out her picture of Team 7.

"You should let that go" Itachi said, from behind her.

"I didn't think I gave you permission to enter my room."

"It doesn't matter I was ordered by Konan to check upon you."

"You can tell Konan that I'm fine." She said in a brisk tone.

"Are you really okay?" he spat at her.

She collapsed sitting on her bed.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"I know it must have been hard to let Sasuke and now Naruto go" he stated.

"You know nothing," Sakura said, then held the picture.

It was silent,

"You still haven't answered that question"

"I don't have to give an answer if I don't want to"

"Here, stand still" he said as he took a needle out of his cape.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It will ease the pain," he said as he dug it in her neck.

Her eyes dropped as she collapsed he caught her and placed her head gently on her pillow, then placed a blanket on her.

He exited the door and glared at another member. Hidan.

They glared at each other.

"I wouldn't get to close to her after all you caused her the pain she feels now"

"Jealous brat" Itachi said.

"What did you say?"

"If you want a fight then challenge me."

It was quite.

"Didn't think so." Itachi replied walking with his red eyes glowing as he walked down the hall way.

----

**Author's note**: Hope you enjoyed this long chapter, thanks for the reviews and please keep sending reviews. GaaSakuforever 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sakura woke up in the morning. "What happened last night" she said as she washed her face.

"I was in the room talking to Itachi, then…"

"Then…, now I remember Itachi injected me with something, I should give him a piece of my mind but the shot he gave me did work." She mumbled. "Wait didn't pein say that I get the whole day off,"

"Yes" she shrieked.

'Knock knock'

"Come in" Sakura said,

"Ohayo Sakura-chan"

"Tobi-kun ohayo,"

"Can Sakura play with Tobi today"

"Sure why not"

"YYYAAAAAYYYYYYY"

"So what's the game?"

"Hide and go…" Tobi was interrupted by Itachi.

"Sakura-san I need to talk to you"

"Hai, tobi why don't you wait for me in the kitchen"

"Kay cause tobi is a good boy right?"

"Yes, that's right"

Tobi exited the room happy as can be. Chanting "Sakura's going to play with me, sakura's going to play with me"

Itachi entered her room shutting the door.

"So what do you want?"

"How was your sleep?"

"I feel better, thanks"

"No problem, anyway Sakura-san do you know how to erase people's memories?"

"A little, Why?"

"That man you brought back last night has been interrogated and we are left with two options kill him or find a way to get rid of his memories"

"So you want me to rid him of it"

Itachi nodded.

"When"

"Pein would like you to do it as soon as possible."

"Alright but tell Pein I'll do it around 9 at night"

Itachi left the room.

Sakura stood up placed her Akatsuki cloak around her and left towards Tobi.

"Sakura-chan, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, and Deidara are going to play too."

"Kay, what are the rules."

"We hide in pairs and one person will be it and who ever out of the pairs is found first that is the seeker."

"Kay"

"Who's it?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know yet, let's do a rhyme to find out,"

"Kay"

Tobi started chanting away.

"Black shoe, black shoe, who's it not you, sakura is safe" Tobi said.

It continued till two people. Hidan and Tobi were left.

"Black shoe, black shoe who's it not you" Tobi was safe.

"What the F&$, that's not fair"

"Tough luck," Kisame said.

"Sakura I will find your partner first so that we will hide together"

"No way in hell would I be your partner"

Everyone else chuckled, Sasori smirked.

"Now what's the pairings" Kisame asked.

Tobi began to chant another song, "ini mini miny moe catch a tiger by the toe if he hollers let him go ini mini miny moe" he sang until the last pair. Sakura and Kisame were one pair, Sasori and Zetsu, followed by Tobi and Deidara.

"Count to 45" Tobi demanded.

"Shut up that's what I was gonna do"

"You probably don't know how to count" Sakura teased as everyone except Hidan chuckled.

Angry Hidan turned around and started the countdown, "45, 44, 43,…"

Everyone else leapt with their partners in search for a hiding spot,

"Kisame, you've been here long enough, where would you hide,"

"Hidan doesn't like girly things, we could go to Konan's room, or let's go to Itachi's place Hidan doesn't like Itachi that much and plus Itachi won't mind."

"Isn't there some other place"

"No, your pick"

"Well he'd still go to Konan's room, right"

"Yeah I guess so, then it's decided Itachi's room"

Kisame knocked on the door. No one was inside.

"Come on Sakura-san he's not in there"

"I have a bad feeling about this" she replied.

Meanwhile in Hokage building of Konoha,

"Tsunade-sama, Lord Gaara is here to see you."

"Bring him in"

------

**Author's note:** gomen for the short chapter I hope you are enjoying these chapter's so far anyway I'm glad to say the next chapter's are going to be the best. If you have any questions please bring them up to my attention on my email. Please keep sending reviews if I get 10 reviews by Monday I might update the next chapter if I'm nice(who knows). Oh bye the way thanks to all my fans for their support. Gaasakuforever 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Recap:

-----

_Everyone else leapt with their partners in search for a hiding spot,_

"_Kisame, you've been here long enough, where would you hide,"_

"_Hidan doesn't like girly things, we could go to Konan's room, or let's go to Itachi's place Hidan doesn't like Itachi that much and plus Itachi won't mind."_

"_Isn't there some other place"_

"_No, your pick"_

"_Well he'd still go to Konan's room, right"_

"_Yeah I guess so, then it's decided Itachi's room"_

_Kisame knocked on the door. No one was inside. _

"_Come on Sakura-san he's not in there"_

"_I have a bad feeling about this" she replied._

_Meanwhile in Hokage building of Konoha,_

"_Tsunade-sama, Lord Gaara is here to see you."_

"_Bring him in"_

_----_

"Gaara, what brings you here" Tsunade asked, she had remembered that she told Gaara the meeting was tomorrow.

"This girl named Haruno,"

"Yes, she was my student and pretty much I was her only family, why are you asking about her"

Gaara was wondering the same, 'why am I asking about her,' he was confused.

"No reason, I must go now" he said, he decided to talk to Temari about her since Temari was a friend of Sakura's. He left the building and met with Naruto who was just gazing off into the distance.

"Gaara so what have you been up to?" Naruto asked.

"Has Tsunade given her decision yet?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto shook his head.

"So you must really have liked Sakura" Gaara said.

"She was like a sister to me always there when I needed her to be. Sorry to interrupt this but I have a date with Hinata so see you later at Ichriku's"

Gaara nodded,

Back at Akatsuki headquarters,

"Are you sure he's not in there?" she questioned Kisame.

"Ready or Not here I come" she heard Hidan say from the end of the hallway.

She pushed Kisame inside; she'd rather go into Itachi's room then be the partner of Hidan.

Hidan passed Itachi's room not even thinking to look at it twice. Sakura pressed her ear to the door,

"He's gone" she whispered to Kisame.

"Let's go" he said.

"What are you doing here" said a voice with two red eyes coming from the dark side of the room.

"Itachi, uh we knocked and thought you weren't in here" Kisame said delightfully, "We are playing hide and seek and Sakura will do anything rather to be the partner of Hidan."

"Anything," Itachi said, those words echoed in her head.

"Sorry to disturb you" she said, "Kisame let's go" she said, trying to leave the room as fast as possible.

A knock came at the door, Kakuzu entered.

"Kisame I've been looking for you everywhere Leader just announced us on a mission together and we must leave at once.

"Sakura sorry about this, hey Itachi can you take over my position with Sakura in the game of Hide and Go seek"

"No that's alright he probably has things to do," she said just about to exit the door.

"Sakura-san stay" he said.

With that Kisame left leaving Sakura and Itachi alone.

Mean while back at Konoha,

"Yeah Sakura she is a great person, that stupid jerk Sasuke this is all, his entire fault" Temari shouted. "But why are you asking about her?" she asked pretending not to know.

Gaara just disappeared onto the roof; he was wondering why he couldn't get the thought of Sakura in his head.

'**You obviously are an idiot'** **Shikaku said.**

'Shut up, what are you talking about anyway?'

'**You obviously like this girl and want her I know that for certain, she isn't taken so why not save her then make her ours'**

'Shut up,' he said furiously.

Shikaku disappeared from his thoughts.

'She is still in love with that guy, it's pointless but I will save her since she rescued me'

He thought again. 'What did that guy mean she could have wished herself free?, why didn't she?' more questions popped into his heads as he remembered the last time he met the Pink hair.

Soon he met with Naruto at Ichriku's. Gaara and Naruto were quiet for some time until Naruto said "Gaara you don't need to help us get Sakura back,"

"Naruto she has saved my life even though I do not know why I will not stop until I have repaid such a dept my country will be fine in the hands of my brother and elders till then"

Gaara said.

Naruto was kind of shocked yet angered, he remembered the days when Sakura finally got over Sasuke and fell in love with someone knew even though he did not notice her, Naruto wanted to say so badly that Sakura had admired Gaara in a way no one else would. He was also angered at the fact Gaara could not see through his blindness. Naruto knew it wasn't his place to tell he remembered.

-----

"_Sakura why don't I tell him"_

"_No Naruto I want him to notice me, if he likes me he would…" she stopped there._

_Naruto knew what Sakura was about to say, he changed the subject._

"_Let's grab a bite at Ichriku's" Naruto said rubbing his belly._

"_Naruto promise me you won't say a word to anyone, especially him"_

"_Sakura-chan"_

"_Promise me"_

"_I promise" he said giving up._

------

Naruto let a chuckle 'he seem's interested in you when your gone he thought hoping these words would reach her.

"Think about it Gaara why would she rescue you from death" he said,

Gaara knew that Naruto was hiding something from him, but did not question. He wanted Naruto to tell him rather than beg.

"See you later Gaara" Naruto said waving a goodbye as they left in their own directions.

Naruto's flashbacks came again as he passed a certain place where she first confessed.

-------

"Naruto I think I am in love again but I am afraid he will be like Sasuke"

"Sakura-chan, just because that teme left does not mean that others will do the same, teme was stupid not to realize what was in front of him"

A tear rolled down Sakura's face,

"Sakura-chan I'm sorr…"

"No Naruto it's alright"

"So who's the guy?"

-------

His memories stopped there for the moment when Hinata appeared from out of nowhere.

"N-Naruto-kun is something the matter you haven't been the same lately" she said.

"I'm fine, I guess I miss Sakura so much" he said as he held Hinata in his arms.

The words repeated in his head of that day, 'So who's the guy?' he remembered her exactly at that moment her face gently blushing her eyes fidgeting her smile was warmer, her soft pink hair blowing in the wind. 'It's ….' He could still hear those words.

"N-Naruto-kun,"

"Sorry Hinata-chan I was just spacing out a bit"

She nodded as they sat there under the moonlight gazing into the endless sea of stars.

Author's note: Gomen for the wait everyone,

My excuses:

**(GaaSakuforever):W**ell there was this monkey who stole my banana and I chased it for um…

**(Sakura):** Liar, can't you just say you had a writer's block.

**(GaaSakuforever):**Guilty as charged.

**(Gaara):** 'Idoit'

**(Everyone else):** Just get on with writing the next chapter

**(GaaSakuforever): Anime bubble going down my forehead.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews so far please continue to review who's know's what you may receive from me.**

**Thanks especially to the following**

1. AlaskenWildflower

2. Alyse B.

3. Kisaratezuka

4. KitsuneTenchi127

5. Sachiye

6. Shadow Dancer929

7. Sorcceress Lina Greywords

8. Sorrelstar

9. TheFanFicti0nWh0re'-

10. Tigermage

11. Tora Hoshigaki

12. Unknownchocolate

13. ashz20

14. crazylovestory89

15. dark.kagome.demon

16. gothic satan-wolf

17. james little sister

18. sammyamber123

19. sweet-rain

20. vampgirl725

21. Chump


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Recap:

------

"_Sakura sorry about this, hey Itachi can you take over my position with Sakura in the game of Hide and Go seek"_

"_No that's alright he probably has things to do," she said just about to exit the door._

"_Sakura-san stay" he said._

_With that Kisame left leaving Sakura and Itachi alone._

_-----_

Sakura tried to desperately start a conversation.

"Hidan is the seeker, who ever out of the pairs is found first will be paired up with Hidan"

He nodded, his eyes could tell she was acting strange around him.

"Hn." He said 'so this is the girl my brother neglected huh.'

"Hidan will not enter my room so you can relax"

"Hai" she said trying not to stutter or show any sign of weakness.

Sakura stood at his door while he continued to glare and make her feel awkward.

'**Why the hell is he looking at us' Inner Sakura.**

'I don't know'

'**Let's wipe that look of his face' Inner Sakura.**

'No he could easily take us, stay inside and let me handle this'

'**One wrong move and I'll come out' Inner Sakura.**

'Whatever' she said as inner Sakura disappeared back into to the abyss.

"Um is there something on my face" she asked.

"Hn."

'Yeesh the exact replica of the king of Hn.'s' she said to herself.

All of a sudden she heard someone scream, "You found me you found me" Tobi shouted.

Tobi then shouted for everyone to come. Sakura opened the door and started to proceed to the others until he grabbed her hand.

"Itachi-san" she said.

"Hn, Do not compare me to my brother" he stated.

Although she wondered how he knew she was thinking of Sasuke, she didn't want to show it.

"Yeah you and your brother are the same at being…" she stopped her mouth.

"Being what?" he asked glaring at her.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Tobi shouted.

He released her hand, and ran to Tobi.

"Tobi did you get caught"

"Yup Yup, cause Tobi is a good boy"

"Uh huh" she replied innocently.

"Sakura-chan do you have more cookies"

"I don't think there's any more, but I can make some"

"Really,"

"Sure as long as you help me make them"

"Kay Kay"

"I would make a lot more with…" Hidan was shut up by Deidara who was getting scared of Sakura's fake smile and death glare.

"So where is Kisame" Tobi asked.

"He had a mission" Sakura said.

"So Itachi took his spot"

Itachi nodded his head. Hidan wanted to do something about it but knew he was completely out of his league in fighting Itachi.

"Where did you hide," Tobi asked.

"It's a secret" she knew if she said something everyone would get the wrong idea.

Then Tobi grabbed Sakura's hand, and ran to the kitchen.

"Cookies" Tobi shouted.

"Kay" she said getting the ingredients ready.

"Sakura-chan is a great cook, do you know how to make cake, muffins, and chocolate and…"

Sakura stopped him.

"Yes Yes" she said.

"Yay, Konan's wedding is coming soon"

'That's right' Sakura thought.

"So Sakura-chan did you decide who you will go with" said Deidara.

"Anyone but Hidan" she shouted so Hidan could here.

An hour past as Sakura and she just finished placing the last goody in the stove to bake. Tobi helped clean the floor as Deidara joined them.

"Sakura-chan, you're covered in flour" Tobi shouted.

"I'll go take a shower, Deidara can you take the cake and cookies out in 12 minutes, the chocolate truffles will be ready to take out in 7"

"Hai"

She dashed out of the kitchen, down the hall to her room. She locked her door behind her. Took her towel and clean clothes and headed to her bathroom. After ten minutes she finished her shower and started to wear her clothes. She noticed that she needed to go shopping. 'I guess I could ask Konan to take me shopping next time'. After dressing she walked in her room with her towel covering her head. Suddenly she felt strong chakra, she glared from underneath her wet towel.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Hn."

"If you are here just to Hn in my face, then leave"

He got closer to her and pulled her towel thus pulling her closer to him, and whispered in her ear.

"What did you mean about, my foolish little brother and I being?"

She pushed him away.

"I don't need to tell you, if I don't want to" she said. "Now if you'll excuse me I would I have matters to attend." She said just trying to pass by, just as she thought she was about to walk out the door. He grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall.

"Let go" she demanded.

"Tell me what you meant Sakura-san,"

She glared at him; she attacked him with her leg. He dodged it.

"Itachi-san, do not bother me" she said this time she made it successfully to the kitchen.

She was being squished to death.

"Tobi.please.let.go.you.are.squishing.me.to.death"

"Sorry Sakura-chan"

"Have any of you seen Konan" she asked.

"She's in her room, she just got back from her mission"

"Thanks" Sakura said darting to Konan's room. She was going to enter until she heard Konan talk to someone, someone she hated.

"Itachi-san, how is the plan going so far"

"She's not cooperating as much as we thought"

Sakura didn't want to know what they were talking about but she knew it was about her so she left to her room, this time locking her door and placing her dresser on the door.

'So this was all Konan's plan' she was getting pissed first for Konan putting her in some kind of plan.

'I really can't trust anyone here' she thought, 'duh I am so naïve I think she is trying to set me up with him'

She started to think, she took the photograph and placed it in her arms. 'Naruto…Kakashi…Sasuke, too bad things weren't like before' she said sighing.

'I wonder what you are doing right now' slowly she fell into the urges of a nap.

Back at Konoha,

'Sakura' Naruto thought 'I wonder what's going on with you, wait a little longer.'

Tsunade was in her office looking at a photograph taken of Sakura, herself, and Shizune when Sakura passed her medical test.

"Lord Hokage, the meeting will begin shortly" Shizune called.

"Hai"

Sakura awoke 30 minutes later, she decided to review memory suppressing before 9:00pm. She gazed upon the clock to see time pass by slowly. All of a sudden, she found something in her bag, it was her diary. 'Well I don't need it anymore, but I might as well read it' she thought. Reading her first couple entries it made her tear with sorrow, happiness. She could remember everything that happened like it was yesterday. She flipped to her last page to realize she was writing about someone she loved, she put the diary down and locked it and hid it in her clothes in the closet. 'It doesn't matter anyway' she took a deep sigh and then proceeded to her reviewing of her medical books.

'Knock Knock'

"Sakura-chan it's me Konan, can I come in?"

"Sorry but I need to finish preparing for tonight" she shouted.

"Alright see you later" Konan hollered.

'Damn I can't keep this up soon she'll figure out something's up' Sakura thought to herself.

Then continued reviewing for her mission.

At nine at night Sakura walked into the operating room, 'Let's get this over with' she thought. She stood there awaiting for the unfortunate soul that she would have to extract the memories of.

Kisame entered with the tied man.

"What are you doing back from you're mission"

"Yeah we kind of finished fast since, Kakuzu well got…"

"Enough said, see you later" she said as he left.

Sakura now gazed in the eyes of the prisoner. 'At least you will be free' she sighed.

"This will hurt a bit but trust me you will be okay"

The man glaring at her, she took out the syringe and popped the needle in his neck. He slowly fell asleep as she used her memory removal technique. After an hour had past she finished her mission, the man still was knocked out from the syringe. She exited to find everyone was there waiting for the results.

"Haruno-san" the leader asked.

"Yes he is taken care of, he should be awake in a about 30 min"

"Job well done" Konan said following Sakura.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to call it a night"

"Then why don't you sleepover at my place?"

"Huh"

"Well I need to start shopping for the upcoming event and I'm pretty sure you do too right."

Sakura nodded.

"So I took the liberty of asking My fiancé to give you a special mission to come with me tomorrow and help me shop"

Sakura nodded her head. Sakura obediently followed Konan to her room after grabbing a couple items from her room, she tried to show that everything was normal so that Konan wouldn't bring any suspicions.

"So Sakura have you decided who you are going with to my wedding"

"Maybe Deidara or Tobi or Sasori or Kisame"

"What about Itachi?"

----

Author's note: Konnichi wa everyone, gomen for the wait and thanks for reviewing please continue to review. Arigato especially to the following:

1. AlaskenWildflower

2. Alyse B.

3. Kisaratezuka

4. KitsuneTenchi127

5. Sachiye

6. Shadow Dancer929

7. Sorcceress Lina Greywords

8. Sorrelstar

9. Strawberry Moon Bunny

10. TheFanFicti0nWh0re'-

11. Tigermage

12. Tora Hoshigaki

13. Unknownchocolate

14. ashz20

15. crazylovestory89

16. dark.kagome.demon

17. gothic satan-wolf

18. james little sister

19. sammyamber123

20. sweet-rain

21. thundercan

22. vampgirl725

23. Chump

**GaaSakuforever ******

**GaaSakuforever: ps the next chapter will contain more Gaara (I think I can't decide)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

"Well no,"

"Why not"

"Why are you asking"

"Look Sakura if it's about what he did…"

"If he didn't do it then none of this would have ever happened"

It was silent, Sakura slipped into her sleeping bag,

"Konan, I'm sorry I over reacted." Sakura apologized

"No, no you've been through a lot"

"So what do you think of each candidate"

"Well I think I might go with Deidara or Sasori, I feel more comfortable around them, Kisame is kinda too tall, Tobi is well to hyper, Zetsu doesn't say much and Kakuzu well is kind of creepy"

"And what's wrong with Itachi"

"Nothing per say, it's just he reminds me of a certain someone I knew that hurt my comrades and I"

"Who"

"His younger brother"

"Hm, did you have a crush on his younger brother"

"Hai, but I don't anymore, he well…anyway I moved on"

"Who is this new crush?"

"Huh"

"Come on there is someone isn't there"

"Where are we going tomorrow" Sakura changed the subject while suppressing her oncoming blush.

"Don't change the subject, Sakura-chan"

"There is someone, but it doesn't matter anymore" she said hoping Konan would take the hint and stop asking personal questions.

"So how are you going to choose on which guy you're taking to my wedding?"

"No clue, I guess whoever asked first other than Hidan I will accept"

"Really anyone, Alright then"

Sakura stared at Konan carefully trying to see what she was smirking about. Then she realized

'**Idiot, you are such an idiot she is so going to hook you up with the brother of the king of smirks' Inner Sakura fumed.**

'Shit I forgot about that, what now'

'**We have to make sure someone else asks us out before we have to walk down the isle with that 'GUY''**

'Thanks for not mentioning his name, well what are we gonna do"

'**Just leave it to me when the time comes' inner Sakura said with a smirk of her own.**

'Wait, what are you…' but before she could finish her inner dispersed from her mind. 'well when the time comes I'll find out' she thought to herself

"Sakura earth to Sakura-chan"

"Oh, sorry I was spacing out"

"So shall we get some sleep we have to get up early tomorrow there is a lot to get."

"Hai, G' night" Sakura said.

"Good night Sakura" Konan responded with a hidden smirk in the dark of her lair.

Meanwhile in Konoha the next morning,

"Well Naruto I have thought hard about your decision to find Sasuke, and my answer is…"

"What is it Granny"

"Don't call me that, hai you will search for Sasuke, but I have another mission for you to do while on your quest I want you to look for Sakura as well, Jiraya will inform you on the details and he will accompany you, the Kazekage and his siblings as well as Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, and Sai. All of you will depart in 30 minutes, understood"

Everyone nodded their head's.

"I will pack in five minutes, for the sake of Sakura and her youthfulness YOSH!!" Lee shouted with a fist in the air and fire in his eyes.

Everyone had an anime bubble rolling down the back of their head.

"Well now see you in thirty minutes," Kakashi said with a poof of smoke.

Everyone dispersed in there own direction, Naruto and Gaara were walking in the same direction and strolled down to ichriku's, Jiraya was already there waiting for them.

"Naruto, Gaara sit down"

Naruto took his seat next to him with Gaara beside him.

"I have some good news and bad news"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Good news I have obtained info that Sakura and Sasuke are going to be at the hidden village of the mist."

Naruto's eyes widen at mere words that Jiraya spoke.

"Sasuke, Sakura"

"Hai, but the bad news is that Sakura will not remain in that village, so Naruto I am giving you the call we either go after Sakura or Sasuke"

Naruto gritted his teeth, but no words escaped his mouth.

"I will leave you now meet you at the gates" he said with that he was soon gone.

"Shit, Sakura…or Sasuke"

"Naruto she did say that night to go after Sasuke," Gaara spoke

"I know but its Sakura, my sister"

"She…"

"Naruto we do not have to decide that right now let's just wait and see what is in store for us"

"Wow those words sound kind of like Neji's," he smirked

Gaara just stayed there with the look as always.

"Thanks Gaara, now let's eat"

Gaara nodded his head and began to chow down on the Ramen.

In thirty minutes everyone was gathered at the gate ready to head, yes even Kakashi.

In the Akatsuki headquarters Sakura was awoken by Konan, after 10 minutes of preparation she met Konan at the door.

"Good morning sleepy head"

"Morning Konan, how long do you think it will take to reach our destination?"

"I can see the gates only 38 minutes,"

"Hai, so have you decided what color scheme"

Sakura was waiting to hear 'black and red'

"Black and red"

'I knew it' Sakura thought

"So how long are we staying till moving on and what village are we moving on to"

"3 hours, and we'll have to decide later on the next destination"

"Alright"

Back with the Naruto gang,

"Where is he?" Naruto hollered, with the rest on the gang seeming to be patiently waiting but actually were consumed with rage on the inside.

"Yo" Kakashi said appearing in a tree with his book at hand.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you late"

"Well there was this monkey who stole an old lady's bana.."

"Lair" Naruto claimed.

"Whatever let's go" Neji stated

"Yosh! for Sakura" Lee shouted.

No one said anything but continued to exit the gate.

Sakura and Konan were at the village shopping, entering the first shop to see what kind of clothes they contained. They spent time look at each of the kimonos and dresses. One shop after another, they took off there cloaks and hid them in the woods before entering, so that no one would notice them.

A flash of raven hair caught Sakura's attention but nothing; 'impossible' Sakura thought and continued to walk. Red eyes appeared from the shadows.

**Author's note:** Thanks everyone for there reviews and hope you enjoyed this short chapter's please continue to R&R.

Special thanks to:

1. AlaskenWildflower

2. Aurora-Powerpunk

3. Dawn of a New Day

4. Kisaratezuka

5. KitsuneTenchi127

6. Lady AlyseB630

7. LuckyRika

8. Pale eyes101

9. Sachiye

10. Shadow Dancer929

11. Sorrelstar

12. Strawberry Moon Bunny

13. Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura

14. TheFanFicti0nWh0re'-

15. Tigermage

16. Tora Hoshigaki

17. Unknownchocolate

18. ashz20

19. crazylovestory89

20. dark.kagome.demon

21. gothic satan-wolf

22. sammyamber123

23. shana-loves-th

24. sweet-rain

25. thundercan

26. vampgirl725

27. aznangel101

28. drakegg

29. hotnesscutie

30. sailorcherryblossom

31. Chump

Next chapter questions to ask?

Who is the red eye person looking at Sakura? Will Naruto be able to choose Sakura or Sasuke? What will Gaara do?

Till next time

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	11. Author's Note Very IMPORTANT

THE RESULTS ARE IN AND THE STORIES THAT WILL BE UPDATED ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY ARE:

Okay there was a tie so now I will be updating six stories

**Group 4 The Suna Phantom, Promised, Sakura's birthmark.**

**Group 5 It started with a bag of cookies, His pick, and Old friends we forget and remember.**

**Please read the author's note at the bottom of the upcoming stories to know when i shall be updating. **

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne

.


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
